Missing you
by ScarxZiraforever2004
Summary: Thomas has missed Lady for years since after TATMR but when he heads to deliver some trucks to Birmingham he gets a big surprise! But little does he know that Diesel 10 is plotting revenge...
1. Sadness and surprise

Narrator: It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor and all the engines were doing their usual jobs. Gordon was pulling the Express, Percy was pulling the mail train and Edward, Henry and James were doing whatever the heck they were told. But nevertheless everyone was happy. Well all except one. Thomas was on his branch line with his coaches, Annie and Clarabel. But he was feeling sadder then usual. Usually, Thomas was a cheery, innocent engine with a smile on his face. But today, he was sad. After reaching Maithwaite, Thomas was uncoupled from his faithful coaches, and he sadly puffed into a siding. He felt miserable and felt like his boiler was going to burst of sadness. Then, Percy puffed in.

Percy: (whistles) Hello, Thomas!

Thomas:(sighs) Hi, Percy.

Percy: What's the matter with you today? You aren't usually this sad, Thomas.

Thomas: Look, Percy. I guess I just miss Lady. That's all.

Percy: Well,I've heard news from Sir Topham Hatt, that the magic railroad got a brand new engine called Liam. I guess they don't need Lady anymore.

Narrator: Thomas felt even worse after hearing this. At the sheds, the Fat Controller came to see him

TFC: Thomas, I need you to take a goods train to Birmingham goods yard.

Thomas: Yes, sir!

Narrator: Thomas felt a lot better than he was before when he heard his job.

Thomas: _Sometimes you have to get up early,_

 _If there's someplace you really want to be,_

 _Sometimes you have to be awake before the dawn,_

 _Sometimes you're up and out before they know you're gone,_

 _Somebody has to be the favourite and this time it's going to be me!_

 _This time it's going to be me,_

 _This time it's going to be meeeeeeeeeeee!!_

Narrator: Thomas began to make his way to Birmingham. And he felt much better. After delivering his trucks, Thomas saw a peculiar shed.

Thomas: Hey. What's that shed doing there?

Narrator: But then, he heard a familiar whistle.

??: (whistle blows)

Narrator: Thomas couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who the engine was.

Thomas: (gasps) Lady!? Is that you?

Lady: Yes, I was kicked out of the magic railroad by its own magic after I was replaced by Liam. They said I could come to Sodor, but on my way I ran out of coal.

Thomas: Don't worry, Lady. We'll get you to Sodor. You can become the next member of the Steam Team.

Lady: Thank you so much, Thomas. You're so kind.

Thomas: Don't mention it! (whistles) Island of Sodor, here we come!

(Working Together plays)

End


	2. Along the branch line

Narrator: Thomas wasn't only the number one engine, he was really popular with the female engines. One day, Gordon and Thomas were having a chat in Tidmouth Sheds.

Gordon: Thomas, how in the name of Dowager Hatt are you able to get more female engines than me and Henry combined!?

Thomas: I guess I'm just really popular, Gordon. I mean, Rosie and Emily are on the Mainland and Ashima's gone back to India, the only female engine left is Lady.

Gordon: She just got here, Thomas.

Thomas: Bossy Boiler! You're getting too big for your buffers!

Narrator: Sonic was getting disrupted by all the noise and couldn't sleep.

Sonic: Could you 2 keep it down already, I'm trying to sleep!!

Narrator: The next morning, Thomas and Lady were going down Thomas' branch line.

Thomas: I'm just glad you're safe and sound here on Sodor, Lady. I missed you and I felt I couldn't carry on without you.

Lady: I'm glad you care about me, I missed you as well, Thomas, I didn't think I would be able to see you again.

Narrator: As Thomas was telling Lady all about what happened while she was gone,Sonic puffed up.

Sonic: So, are you two having fun?

Thomas: Basically.

Sonic: As I thought. Listen up,Thomas. Ladies don't like people who mess up everything. They like someone who respects them and has a geuine heart and a kind soul.

Thomas: I understand.

Sonic: I better be on my way now. I don't want to be late _again_.


	3. The Chase

Narrator: Meanwhile in a shed, Diesel 10 was plotting his revenge with his henchmen, Splatter and Dodge.

D10: Well, Splodge. I guess it's time to destroy the magic engine and get rid of that blue puffball once and for all. (Evil cackle)

Splatter and Dodge: Great idea, boss!

D10: You're welcome,Splodge!

Narrator: Meanwhile, on his branch line, Lady had gone back to Tidmouth Sheds, so Thomas was all by himself.

Thomas(thinking): Perhaps, I could just help Lady, if I could just tell her how I feel.

Narrator: Lady and Thomas arrived at Wellsworth, when they heard a familiar horn, Sonic was there as well.

D10: AHA! There's _the_ blue puffball. And look at who _else_ I found! Splodge, get up here and destroy!

Splatter: No, we won't do it.

Dodge: Yeah, we don't like you.

Splatter: And we mean that!

Dodge: Yeah, we mean that!

P.T. Boomer: Wait, what happened? AAAAAAAAH!! Wait for me, I'm after that engine!

D10: That makes _TWO of us!_

Thomas: Run, Lady, quickly! And I'm going to help you!

Sonic: So am I, Thomas, let's get outta here!

Narrator: And so, the chase began! Thomas, Lady and Sonic puffed as fast as they could, to get away from Diesel 10 and his evil hitchhiker, P.T. Boomer.

P.T. Boomer: We'll get you 3 yet! And that engine is mine!

Sonic: That isn't true,because the magic you refused to believe in... Will get the better of you!

D10: You can run but you can't hide! Right, Pinchy? Hahahahahaha! Pinchy's **HUNGRY!**

Thomas: AAAH! Get back!

Sonic: Follow me!

D10: Coming puffballs! Hahahahahaha! Look _out! Here I come! Duck, Pinchy! Hahahahahaha! I like my lunch steamed! Hahahahahaha! **GRRRRAAAAGHH!!**_

P.T Boomer: Looks like the _gloves_ are off!

Sonic: Well, looks like this is the beginning of the end for Diesel 10 and his hitchhiker!

Lady: I hope so!

Thomas: Come on, Lady! Little engines _can_ do big things!

 _(Thomas crosses the viaduct and it crumbles after all 3 steam engines pass)_

Sonic and Lady: Well done, Thomas! **WELL DONE!!**

P.T. Boomer: Uh oh! (Jumps off and retreats)

D10: H-hold IT! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** (Grabs sleeper) Puff-ball, tea-pot, **TIN KETTLE!!!!!** Oh, well. Nice time of the year for a cruise. Hahahaha... (Sighs)

Sonic: See, Thomas? The best things get done when we work together.

Thomas: Agreed. Lady, I can't thank you enough. I don't even know what to say.

Lady: Don't say anything. You don't have to.

(Thomas blushes)

Narrator: And that brings us a end to our story. What started as a unexpected surprise expanded into something more than a friendship. A romance that won't end anytime soon. And now it's time for all of us to go home. Just like Thomas.

 _He's a really useful engine you know,_

 _All the other engines they'll tell you so,_

 _He huffs and puffs and whistles, rushing to and fro,_

 _He's the really useful engine we adore,_

 _He's a really useful engine you know,_

 _'Cause the Fat Controller he told him so,_

 _Now he's got a branch line to call his very own,_

 _He's the really useful engine we adore,_

 _He's the one,_

 _He's the Number 1,_

 _Thomas The Tank Engine,_

 _He's the really useful engine we adore!_


End file.
